Lost in You
by Fiamatta Montague
Summary: She's a mystery he was glad to uncover. AU. LoLu. Drabble series. Fixed and Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Lost in You – Chapter 1**

Pairing: LoLu (Fairy Tail Fandom)

Summary: She's a mystery he was glad to uncover.

Rating: **M**

***An entry for LoLu week's Day 1 and 2 prompts: Stargazing/Stars, Blush.**

_*First posted on my writing blog for LoLu week held on Aug. 11-17, 2013. Check out their blog today. (link's posted on my profile page)_

_*M for themes... and suggestive situations of course! I just find Loki so sexy -_- (along with Laxus 3)_

_*I FIXED CHAPTER 4 ALREADY. THANK YOU TO THE KIND ANON WHO POINTED OUT MY EMBARRASSING MISTAKE. I'm really so sorry for not being too cautious enough. It won't happen again. I promise._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail_

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Her long blonde locks swayed with the wind as she stepped through the entrance of the quaint restaurant. The attendants at the door welcomed her warmly and Lucy smiled at the gesture.

"I'm here on a reservation under Cana Alberona." She asked while her eyes scanned the dimly lit interior of the place.

"Right this way, ma'am." The attendant answered as she led the way.

They passed by a few couples; some were eating amiably while others were talking intimately as they waited for their food.

Cana was right when she told her that she needed to get out of her apartment once in a while. Her career as a novelist was making her live like a hermit that she was missing out so much on what's happening beyond her own little world – like how her city had a beautiful restaurant such as this that she never knew of.

Her eyes continued to marvel at the old-English like decors – making a mental note to include a scene like this on her next novel.

Once they reached her seat, the attendant left her with a small bow as she exited gracefully to accommodate the other arriving patrons of the place.

Her friend really knew how to set a perfect date night - a table at the far end of the room (hidden from possible eavesdropper and onlooker) with a view of the majestic city landscape behind the glass window as their backdrop.

"Good evening Miss." A smooth baritone voice said from behind.

Lucy whipped her head at the sound and her jaw almost dropped on the floor when she saw the man that was supposed to be her date tonight.

His unruly hair had the shade of orange and yellow that perfectly suited his handsome face. He also sported a pair of black rimmed glasses that complimented his alluring midnight orbs. The long-sleeved polo shirt he wore had the top button left unopened – making him appear cool and casual.

He simply looked too good to be true.

Perhaps this man approached the wrong table? After all, Cana did tell her the other day that Loki (the name of her date) looked _absolutely_ normal like the other guys around town.

However, this man was nowhere near normal – at all.

"Lucy, right?"

"Lo-ki?" she asked stuttering his name.

"Yeah." The man replied as he handed Lucy a bouquet of flowers.

_It really is him! _

The blonde extended a hand and said 'Thank you' before Loki settled on the chair across from her.

This was by far the best date in her entire existence. The man was so gorgeous that Lucy suddenly felt embarrassed with her seemingly average self even in her favorite black mini dress.

"Cana was right when she told me you were beautiful."

"Um... Thanks... You look good too." She shyly replied.

"Let's order our food, shall we?"

-0-

The food was delicious. It suited Lucy's taste buds so well that she inwardly promised to visit the restaurant again.

"Have I told you that you look so beautiful tonight?"

"Yeah. A lot of times already." Lucy ended with a small chuckle.

"Well, I can't help it. You've got me at first sight." The man reached out his hand to cover her own. "I really like you."

Her heart skipped a beat at the contact and she almost withdrew her hand (out of fear that he might feel the coldness in it) if not for his firm and reassuring hold on hers. She had to thank Cana later for setting her up on this date. Finally, her single status at the ripe age of twenty-five had found its purpose.

Loki clearly resembled the man of her dreams and she was glad to have waited this long to meet him.

He made her laugh, he made her feel comfortable and he made her feel special- if she got him at first sight, then for Lucy, it was love at first _sound_.

His baritone voice gripped her – completely and without escape.

"Loki?" she asked; mustering up the courage she tried to build up during their entire meal.

"Hm?"

"I don't think I'd want this night to end."

He eyed her; studying and reading her actions. Did she just suggest they spend the night together? Not that he would refuse because the mere idea of holding her in his arms was making him feel excited. If she wanted this, so did he.

"Me too." He replied softly with one of his fingers slowly pushing the brim of his glasses upward.

"I... I..."

"I know. And I wouldn't think less of you because I also want it too."

Lucy lowered her face to fight the blush that was slowly creeping up her cheeks. Just this once, she wanted to do it with this man – to bury this memory of him not just in her mind but with her body. It may sound crazy, but with the way Loki captivated her, she was starting to want and yearn for things she normally wouldn't be even thinking of. At least, if she did _it_, she would do it with the man she imagined to have all her life.

_(Leap of faith.)_

"Come with me Lucy-" He said while taking her hand near his lips for a quick kiss, "- and I'll show you what it's like to be in heaven."

* * *

_Thanks for reading and I'm hoping to hear your wonderful feedback/comments/criticisms/thoughts._

_hugs and kisses,_

_Fia_


	2. Chapter 2

Title: **Lost in You – Chapter 2**

Pairing: LoLu (Fairy Tail Fandom)

Summary: She's a mystery he was glad to uncover.

Rating: **M**

***An entry for LoLu week's Day 3 prompt: Jealousy.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail._

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Unconventional.

That was how she would describe her relationship of almost nine months with Loki Theleon.

Their meetings mostly happened at night or at the break of dawn. Dates happened on secret places or on restaurants that were kept hidden from most of the general public. It was a good thing that she was a freelance writer who doesn't have a regular day job or else she won't be able to see her dashing debonair in a long period of time.

Often she asked him why they weren't acting like how a normal couple does. Loki's answers were always a shake of his head until he finally accepted her as capable of hiding a secret (for she herself had one) and told her the gist of his work (because divulging too much was never allowed).

He was a detective that was mostly assigned to solve high-profiled cases (like incumbent corrupt officials, mafia and drug lords, mass murderers to name a few). This was the main reason why they have to meet at places and at times where no one could spy or see them. Yes, she found it selfish of Loki to inform her the dangers of being with him after months of being together, but even with this knowledge (with her safety on the line), she would never turn her back on her lover.

Not in this lifetime or even in the next.

Actually, now that Lucy thought about it, they really were a perfect fit – a mystery novelist who hid under the pen name of L. Heart, and a respected high-ranking detective under the code name of Leo. Only Cana (their confidant and the person who started it all) out of all their friends knew of their liason. The brunette had been ecstatic ever since Lucy told her of their first night's steamy date.

"Loki, I saw you kissing another woman today." Lucy told him nonchalantly with her back facing him.

There were a lot of things she understood perfectly - his job, the time they have together, the stolen moments and the hidden dates. All these she could accept – except one thing... the part where he flirted with the women of his targets.

Was it wrong to be jealous to see the one she loved touching another woman? Kissing another woman? Dating another woman? And probably bedding another woman? Sure he was loyal and he never failed to show her how much he treasured and cherished her but still, Lucy couldn't help but feel envious with the way he showered these women the attentions she thought was only for her.

"You know that's part of the job." Loki replied as he walked forward to trap her in the corner of the room.

"But I can't help but be jealous! You seemed to enjoy her kis-"

He cut her off by molding his lips fully on hers. Her arms were locked on either side of her face as the esteemed detective pressed his body over her lithe form. He ravaged her mouth with his tongue – sending her over the edge with a long torrid kiss.

"No need to be jealous, baby." He murmured as his hands released her arms to start unbuttoning the top of her shirt. "Remember that you're the only one that matters." He growled – licking her collarbone.

"Mmm... Loki..."

His tongue continued to pleasure her; trailing down on top of her breast where he gave a soft suction to leave his mark of claim on her body.

It was the last straw before lust and pleasure took over her mind.

That night, Loki reminded her fully and thoroughly on who was the only _queen_ of his heart.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and I'm hoping to hear your wonderful feedback/comments/criticisms/thoughts._

_hugs and kisses,_

_Fia_


	3. Chapter 3

Title: **Lost in You – Chapter 3**

Pairing: LoLu (Fairy Tail Fandom)

Summary: She's a mystery he was glad to uncover.

Rating: **M**

***An entry for LoLu week's Day 4 prompt: Feline.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail._

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

The banquet was extravagant and packed with high ranking officials and very important people in the country.

Loki flattened out his coat and adjusted his glasses as he walked inside the dining hall. The guards inquired him about his invitation (which he gladly presented), before giving him access to the festivities. He was greeted by Rufus Lohr (personal assistant and secretary to the owner of the estate) with a warm shake of the hand.

"Glad you could join us in this party Mr. Celest."

"It's an honor to be here, Mr. Lohr."

"The lady would be ecstatic to see you." Rufus supplied as he paved the way for Loki to where the birthday celebrant was seated.

His eyes took in the enormous amount of people in the hall and he suddenly felt anxious that he might not be able to get the information he needed tonight.

His target, Jiemma Orland owner of Sabertooth Corps that produced high quality liquors and cigars, had been in the wanted list of the bureau for quite some time now. Various intel had reported about the illegal drug businesses of the tycoon that were said to have clients even across the seas.

There were numerous attempts to acquire hard evidences but the Orland's had a tight security that most of the missions conducted resulted to failure.

It was only a few months ago that he was tapped to _court_ the fierce and only daughter of Jiemma in order to gain access to this prestigious event.

The plan was to make Minerva Orland fall for him, and to invite him on her birthday party that will be held on the vast Orland estate. Then, as the gathering went on, he would sneak inside their office that was hidden behind a library wall located on the second floor. From there, he would feed all the information gathered to the bureau's main computer before he would make his haste retreat.

"Lio, you look so handsome tonight!" Greeted by an approaching dark-haired beauty.

"And you, my lady-" Loki kissed her right hand, "look as lovely as ever."

"Take a seat, the party's about to start." Minerva pushed him on the chair beside her and motioned for the party-planner to start the program.

The food was served left and right by the best caterers in town. His target was located two tables away from him looking happy and content with the event.

Loki was strategizing his moves the entire duration and the heiress seemed to notice his lack of attentiveness that she kept touching his body in different places.

"Let's go to my room later, love." She purred on his ear with her hand cupping him through his pants.

_Tsk._

The Orland heiress was really touchy tonight – much to his displeasure. It irked him that he couldn't shake her off or give her the cold shoulder.

This woman could never (ever) compare to his blonde fiancé. She was clearly below Lucy's level and Loki couldn't wait for this mission to be over.

"Later. I think I need to go to the rest room." He stood up from the chair and smiled at the dark-haired woman. "I'll see you later – love."

Minerva smirked at Loki's insinuation and she willingly let him go.

_Time to start the plan._

With a grace of a feline, he swiftly maneuvered past through the guards and was able to reach his destination in under five minutes.

Files were scattered everywhere and Loki wasted no time to capture all the evidences of Orland's drug transactions on his phone – sending it simultaneously to headquarters.

He finished some thirty-minutes later – satisfied that he was able to gather everything he needed. Then, as he gave himself some rest, he sent a quick message to his fiancé before wiping out everything on his phone and destroying his sim card to pieces.

"Looks like you finished quickly, Lio Celest- "

He stiffened at the voice.

"- or should I say, Leo from the Bureau of Investigation?"

Slowly, he turned his head to see Minerva standing by the door frame. She was looking smug at catching him red-handed with her hands folded on her chest.

"Let's go to my room now, shall we?"

Loki's vision suddenly became blurry and he inwardly curse at his negligence, "You dru-drugged me?" he rasped out as he fought for his consciousness.

"An equal trade for the information you gathered."

And blackness consumed the detective as he passed out a second later.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and I'm hoping to hear your wonderful feedback/comments/criticisms/thoughts._

_hugs and kisses,_

_Fia_


	4. Chapter 4

Title: **Lost in You – Chapter 4**

Pairing: LoLu (Fairy Tail Fandom)

Summary: She's a mystery he was glad to uncover.

Rating: **M**

***An entry for LoLu week's Day 5 and 6 prompts: Romance, Seduce.**

***OHMYGOD. SO SORRY FOR MY MISTAKE IN POSTING THE WRONG CHAPTER - TO THE ANON WHO POINTED IT OUT TO ME. SUPPPER THANK YOU. (PM me please? I'll give you a gift fic. THANK YOU SO MUCH)**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail._

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Loki woke up with a groan. His head was spinning and his hands were bounded on some railings that he realized were bed posts. The clothes he wore were no longer on his body and instead, a thin sheet of blanket replaced his black tuxedo.

"You look even better without your glasses." A female voice said, whom he could only deduced were Minerva's.

"Untie me." He commanded; venom laced in his voice.

The lady laughed at him as the blanket was removed; exposing his _tied _naked body to her hungry eyes. Minerva, clad only in black lingerie, bit her lip in raw appreciation at the sight – well-toned muscles, rock hard abs, strong long legs, and perfectly shaped jaw. Everything about the man was making her excited and she couldn't wait to get a taste of him.

_He_ was the ideal toy to amuse her this whole night.

She was glad to have played along with his schemes. With her father about to be jailed, her inheritance would reach her hands sooner than what she had expected. She'd drop him in court and let the old geezer suffer while she enjoyed the fruits of his hard labor.

"You look so _tasty_." The Orland heiress crept slowly towards where he was laying and straddled his legs. "So..." Her finger traced an invisible line on the detective's chest. "How about a reward for helping you frame my father?"

"Let me go." He snarled.

She pressed her hands on his chest and leaned her body closer. "Feisty. I like my men that way."

Loki tried to pull the bonds on his hands but the ropes wouldn't budge. "_Witch._" He then attempted to overthrow Minerva through the use of his legs, however, much to his surprise; the dark-haired woman slapped him hard in the abdomen that made him slightly whimper.

"No one _defies_ my order." The heiress whispered in his ear with a finger tracing his lips. "Soon, you'll forget everything. But before that-" With a pull and a tug, the lingerie was soon thrown on the floor. "-let me give you the time of your life."

She ravaged his mouth thoroughly and Loki felt a small pill being pushed down on his throat.

"Hmmm..." she moaned._ "Sweet." _

_-_0_-_

Lucy twirled around the room with her wedding dress draped over her body.

When she saw her reflection on the mirror, the blonde stopped mid-twirl as she pictured in her mind how she'd look like on their secret wedding in Barcelona.

The dress would hug her curves perfectly (with the hem just ending below her knees). A flower ring would adorn her head that would complement the light make-up on her face. Her jewelry would only consist of her pearl earrings and her diamond engagement ring - making her achieve the look of simple elegance.

In a few months, she would become Mrs. Theleon, wife to one of the country's best detectives. The thought excited her and she couldn't wait for that time to come.

The sound of her phone ringing startled Lucy and she placed the dress on her bed (but not without a kiss on the silk and lacy fabric).

_Oh, it's from Loki._

She pressed the open button and her lips formed a smile.

**How about an early flight to Spain? **

**For sightseeing... and some dinner by the bay?**

**I love you.**

**-Loki.**

Lucy wanted to call the orange-haired man to tell him her answer but his number was unreachable. She tried a couple more times but the results were still the same.

When she finally gave up, she went to the kitchen to drink some warm milk. Her fingers were about to reach the glass when the smooth surface suddenly cracked.

A dreadful shiver went up her spine.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and I'm hoping to hear your wonderful feedback/comments/criticisms/thoughts._

_hugs and kisses,_

_Fia_


	5. Chapter 5

Title: **Lost in You – Chapter 5**

Pairing: LoLu (Fairy Tail Fandom)

Summary: She's a mystery he was glad to uncover.

Rating: **M**

***An entry for LoLu week's Day 7 prompt: Fairy Tale.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail._

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

The trial for Jiemma Orland's case became the most controversial in decades. Government officials and business tycoons related to the drug lord were summoned to testify in court – some of which were sentenced along with the main perpetrator.

True to her word, Minerva Orland betrayed her father and was left with the vast amount of properties that were secretly kept from the authorities. She left the country on the day when the trial concluded.

People were commending Detective Loki Theleon for his impeccable work. The president even sent him a letter - inviting him for some afternoon coffee at the palace.

Lucy's brown orbs were coated with sadness as she read the daily newspapers beside her fiance's hospital bed.

It's been a week ever since they found Loki's unconscious body outside of the Orland estate. Cana was the one who informed her of her lover's situation. She cried the whole night beside his bed – not wanting to leave him in fear for his life.

Doctors informed her that the pill forced down on the orange-head had a chemical substance that affected a person's brain function for body control. Upon initial contact, his body would be unable to have power over certain limbs – where he would act only on pure instincts. Then, after four to five hours, the side effects would finally show as it renders the body unconscious.

It was a special drug that was produced by one of Orland's factories and was classified by the health officials as deadly and toxic.

The medical experts tried their best to flush out the toxins from his body. Luckily, he was only given a small dosage and the procedure done on him was successful - not even a tiny particle was left in his system.

Now, they just needed to wait for Detective Theleon to wake up from his coma.

"Come on Loki. Wake up. Please..." Lucy pleaded as her hand gripped his unresponsive ones.

"Loki..."

_(How about an early flight to Spain?)_

"We're still going to Spain remember?"

_(For sightseeing... and some dinner by the bay?)_

"You still owe me a lot of dates."

_ (I love you.)_

"You'll really break my heart if you keep sleeping like that."

_(I love you.)_

"Please... wake up..." Lucy trailed her sentence with a sob – not being able to fight back the tears.

"Lok-"

_A grip._

Startled, Lucy scrambled out of her chair and hovered over Loki's face.

_A blink._

"Loki!" She yelped.

A pair of hazel eyes greeted her chocolate ones and her arms instinctively wrapped around he's neck.

"Lucy?" his voice was hoarse and Loki felt that his body seemed heavier and weaker than normal. "Hey, sweetheart..." he called out when he noticed that his lover was not responding to him.

When her cries died down, Lucy proceeded to shower Loki's face with tender and sweet kisses. "I thought it was 'The End' already." She jokingly remarked.

His eyes danced in mirth at seeing the most beautiful smile in the world.

"Not in our story." He kissed her forehead and caressed her cheek. "Never in our story."

(And they spent the day drowning in each other – just like the first time they met.)

.

.

.

"So... what happens next?"

"How about we get married and make lots and lots of babies?"

"Hm..." She hummed.

He cupped her cheeks and nuzzled her nose.

_"...I like that."_

* * *

_Last chaaaapter. Thanks for the support!_

_-0-0-0-_

_Thanks for reading and I'm hoping to hear your wonderful feedback/comments/criticisms/thoughts._

_hugs and kisses,_

_Fia_


End file.
